1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improvement in the field of pipe cutters. It relates particularly to the field of plastic and non-metallic pipe-and-tube cutters and thin-wall metallic pipe-and-tube cutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of cutting tools for pipes and tubes are presently available. However, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing proper cutting under difficult situations. Many of the present cutting tools are limited to heavy-wall, metallic pipe cutters, or pipe cutters that are specifically designed for thin-wall, metal tubes. With the new-present-day plastic materials that are used in the plumbing industry, there is a need for a very simple but reliable cutting device.
The following are various issued patents that relate to the pipe-cutting field and are of interest for the presently disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 29,602, issued in 1860, describes an apparatus consisting of two chucks wherein one is stationary and the other one is adapted to revolve. The revolving chuck is provided with a chisle to bevel and cut metallic pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 258,973, issued in 1882, describes an improvement in pipe-cutting machines having roller cutters which are automatically fed toward the center of the pipe to be cut until it is severed from the body thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 760,128, issued in 1904, is one which has as its object many of the same objectives of the present invention. That is, it is intended to be simple, efficient and able to be employed in the field or by the do-it-yourselfer. It is lightweight and can be used in the construction industry as well as in the do-it-yourself field. However, it differs from the present invention in that the cutter-rollers used for severing the pipe are easily dulled, nonreplaceable and more expensive than wire-cutting elements. The overall construction is also more complex.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,796,792, issued in 1957; 3,431,646 and 3,732,618 further describe the prior art in this particular field. All of these devices are intended to cut metallic pipes particularly metallic pipes of rather heavy gauge, such as used in the plumbing field.